There Are Angels In Hell
by MrsBirthday
Summary: Modern Tragedy rated M for later chapters. - Linael Black works for an abusive father. Once a week, she delivers sweets to Wammy's House, a place where she'll meet a very special teen whose name is B.
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note :_

_This is an idea that wouldn't leave my mind so I decided to give it a try._  
_This is going to be a Beyond Birthday story, rated M for later chapters since the OC is jinxed. _  
_I have absolutely no clue where I'm going with this so review with tips, advices, opinions or ideas._  
_If there are mistakes, forgive me. Message me and I'll correct them as soon as possible! Thanks in advance for your patience! :)_  
_No flames or I swear your head will end up in a giant barbecue._

* * *

_**There Are Angels In Hell**_

_Chapter 1_

_- How We Went Down -_

The alarm clock rang, waking up a pale brown haired girl. She looked at the glowing red numbers on the screen; as usual, it was exactly 2 A.M.  
Sighing, the young woman pressed the button to stop the alarm and stretched in bed. A long day was waiting for her...  
She had a quick breakfast, took a warm shower and got dressed before heading to the bakery. Actually, she just had to go downstairs. The bakery was on the first floor of the house and she lived with her father on the second floor.  
She was seventeen and had already left school. Well, her father didn't ask for her opinion...  
When the teachers got curious about the bruises on her face, Devon, her father, decided she didn't need to go to school anymore.

Devon, who had been a well-known cook and a famous baker before he became alcoholic, taught his daughter how to cook, how to bake, he trained her until she practically ended up running the bakery on her own.  
Well, obviously, it was her father who kept all the money.  
Yet, there was something that Linael was glad she had been taught: how gratifying it was to see groups of children come everyday to buy a piece of cake or any other sweet she had spent the night working on. Their smile and the obvious joy on their faces was all that gave her the courage to get up every night.  
Linael Black was born in February, on a snowy day. Both her parents were happy, they absolutely wanted to have a child together but all their attempts had been fruitless; their previous babies had all died for different reasons... Then Linael arrived.  
To Devon and Susan, her parents, Linael was Heaven sent, she was the proof that someone had heard their prayers.  
To Linael, the previous deaths were only a sign that her parent's couple was cursed and that they shouldn't have had any children.

Slowly, their relationship got worse; they divorced, Devon started drinking, threatening every night to kill Susan and Linael, making them live in fear and terror.  
Poor Susan didn't stand that situation and time took her away... Linael was thirteen when her mother died. Her father first was nice to her, he comforted her and took care of her...  
Until he started drinking again, spending entire nights outside with his 'friends', sometimes forcing his daughter to taste his improvised medicine; all kinds of wines, whiskeys, liquors etc. Beating her when she refused, insulting her, humiliating her.  
She got used to her father's anger issues and his temper.

Of course, it hurt. Very much.  
But there was nowhere she could go, there was no one to help her; she was alone and had to face reality; her father was holding her life, her fate, between his trembling hands and he could break it any time if he ever dropped it.  
In silence, she repeated the same gestures everyday, working from 4 A.M to 6 P.M, earning money only to have her father wasting that money in bars.

Once a week, Devon sent her to an orphanage; Wammy's House.  
They ordered a lot of sweets for the children there, but since Devon was always drunk, he asked Linael to go for him.  
She brought whole carts of food and every time, dozens of children gathered around her as soon as she had passed the gates!  
This was the only time we could see her truly smile. When there was a birthday, she always added a surprise to the order.  
Those days, an old man named Watari waited for her and allowed her to spend the whole day with the Wammy's children.  
Even though she looked considerably older than she actually was, she was still a teenager and the children enjoyed her presence.  
She gave them attention and affection, compensating her own lack of affection at the same time. Watari even told her some of the children referred to her as their 'Mama'.  
She felt so... _Alive_, when she was around them.  
It felt like they needed her as much as she needed them.  
During one day, she could forget about her life, her past, her father, her wounds.  
Though sometimes she couldn't hide all the bruises on her face. Children asked questions, but they easily believed the lies she was forced to tell them about that.  
On the other hand, Watari knew pretty well what was going on, but never said a word about it; they both knew there was nothing they could legally do to help Linael escape Devon Black's claws.

* * *

_Here is the first chapter, I know it's short, but it's more of an introduction of the OC and how/where she'll meet BB._

_Still tell me how it sounds, I should post the second chapter soon!_

_Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_**There Are Angels In Hell**_

_Chapter 2_

_- Wednesday Is a Blessed Day -_

Linael looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. She was done just in time! She opened the bakery and stood behind the counter, waiting for her first customers to come.  
A few minutes later, children entered with their mothers. She served them, offering them her sweetest smile as she secretly envied them and their good mood.  
They didn't know yet how much life could hurt.  
Devon's voice brought her back to reality.

"Lina! There's an order for today!"

Her face lit up as she checked the schedule; indeed, it was Wednesday, she had to be at Wammy's House at 2 P.M.

"Alright Devon, I'll take care of that."

Thankfully, they never talked to each other during the day, only on the evening, when Devon came to count how much money his daughter had earned.  
Yesterday was a particularly bad day; Devon started partying before the end of the day and he was already drunk when she closed the bakery.  
He yelled at her; she didn't bring enough money in his opinion.

'_I'll make you work the streets if you're unable to run the shop!_'

These were the tender words he told her before he hit her. A large bruise had appeared from her cheekbone to the corner of her eye.  
She had beautiful green eyes and people often complimented her on her large emerald eyes, but it was still hard not to pay attention to the purple stain under her skin.  
Unfortunately, makeup didn't help and would only make it worse...

She prepared the order, filling the carts with a bunch of boxes containing sweets, cakes and so on.  
At 1 P.M she adjusted her hair so it would hide half of her face, dissimulating the bruise, and left the store without saying a word.  
Devon didn't care, and if she got killed on her way home, he wouldn't cry for her.  
At exactly 2 P.M, she arrived at the orphanage. Watari opened the gates and let her come in, helping her driving one of the carts in the middle of the playground. Children came running from everywhere.

"Lina! Lina! What's in that red box?" A child asked her, tilting his head.

"It is Strawberry cheesecake." She replied, smiling warmly at their enthusiasm.

The kid licked his lip and ran away with the box. Another one who was about her age arrived, his thumb pressed to his lips.

"May I know if there is another Strawberry cheesecake, please?" The boy spoke quietly in a rather deep voice.

Linael nodded.

"Sure." She said, searching through a pile of boxes and got another red box. She quickly opened it, checking the content, then held it out to the tall, thin boy in front of her.

"Here it is!" She happily said.

The boy smiled widely and took the box as though it was the most sacred thing on Earth.

"Thank you very much."

He walked away, his messy jet black hair covering his huge owl eyes. She turned her head and noticed there was another boy who was also around her age, crouched on a bench. His hair was almost pitch black, his skin was as pale as the boy she had just talked to and his eyes were just as large and deep.  
Strangely, he didn't seem to be paying attention to his surroundings, he seemed in another world.  
Linael tugged on Watari's sleeve to get his attention and nodded towards the boy.

"Why is he all alone?" She asked the old man, whispering.

A sad smile formed on Watari's lips.

"The other children seem to fear him. He's always been alone."

Linael looked back at the other boy with owl eyes who was happily eating the cheesecake she had given him.

"Aren't they brothers?"

Watari followed her gaze and lightly chuckled at her question. He shook his head.

"No, B arrived two years after L. I think he used to consider L as an older brother and started mimicking him and his quirks... Though when he understood why children teased him and called him 'Backup', because L was the top student and B was the second, he started considering L as his rival."

Linael's eyes went from L to B and vice versa, silently comparing their appearance, their expressions. Both seemed quite reserved, but B looked way more withdrawn into himself.  
She could almost sense his loneliness. She knew pretty well what it felt like to be rejected by other children, this had been her case when she was a child; kids thought she was weird, they thought she wasn't 'normal' and they believed she was cursed, so they avoided her.  
Watari had explained her how things worked in Wammy's House, why the kids had an alias, he explained her they were all gifted kids.  
Sometimes, she really wished she was one of those kids, mostly because she would have lived away from her father...  
After a short silence, she smiled up at Watari.

"I'll see if he wants to eat something."

The old man nodded and watched her walk towards B. He almost told her it was useless to try and talk to him; B lived in a shell, he had built a fort around him and wouldn't let anyone enter his world, but Watari remained quiet. Deep inside, he actually hoped the girl would be able to get something out of B; after all, she was the only girl his age, maybe he would at least accept to talk to her, to give her a chance.  
A presence caught Watari's attention; L was standing beside him, looking at B and Linael who was sitting down next to him on the bench.

"What is she trying to do?" The young man asked.

Watari sighed before speaking.

"Comforting him."

"Oh."

L looked for a moment, then shrugged, grabbed a box of cupcakes and went back to his spot to eat.  
Indeed, he seriously doubted that a stranger could get Beyond Birthday to speak, yet he didn't have the right to judge her so soon. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and enjoyed his cupcakes.

Linael sat down by B's side, though he didn't even glance at her. He simply ignored her. She bit her lip and looked down, feeling like B's aura was literally crushing her.  
His heavy, impassive gaze rather intimidated her, it made her feel as ridiculous as a mouse in front of a dinosaur. After a brief silence, she gathered her courage and cleared her throat.

"H-Hey. Hm... I was wondering, is there something you'd like to eat?"

She gestured towards the carts as she spoke.

The boy raised an eyebrow as though he found it funny that someone was actually trying to talk to him. His thumb against his lips, he barely looked at her, just acknowledging her presence and looked back ahead of him, still not saying a word. Linael blushed and nervously rubbed her arm in embarrassment.

"I-If there's not what you like, I could make some for you, that's not a problem." She shyly offered, giving the mysterious, intriguing boy a timid smile.

Beyond glanced at the cart, though she couldn't see it since his hair was blocking her view.  
Apparently, she didn't bring his favorite treat. Well, he couldn't blame her, he was extremely picky when it came to food anyway.  
Linael eventually stood up. She was about to apologize for disturbing him when a voice broke the unbearable silence. A male voice. B's voice.

"Why?"

Three letters. A single word. Which actually formed a question.  
Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of B's voice. It was calm, it sounded a lot like L's, but a little bit deeper even though he was supposed to be younger than L.  
Though, she blinked, as stupid as it may sound, she didn't really understand B's question.  
He glanced up at her and probably noticed her confused look since he let out an annoyed sigh.

"Why do you care about what I like?"

She shivered at the sound of his voice again. Was she receptive because she wasn't used to be around boys?  
Yet, she didn't know what to reply. What kind of question was that anyway?

"I... I don't know. This is my job, I guess."

B lightly tilted his head to the side, not seeming very satisfied by that answer. Though, he shrugged it off.

"Jam. Strawberry jam." He bluntly said and looked straight ahead again.

Linael smiled widely and nodded. She should have expected him to like Strawberry... Like L. She slightly bowed.

"Alright! Next time I'll bring you homemade Strawberry jam, I promise!"

This said, she walked back to Watari, who gave her a rather surprised look.

"Did he... Actually speak to you?"

Linael chuckled.

"Not a lot. But now I know he likes Strawberry jam."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you very much to **KITTY LOVS MATT **who's my first reviewer! :D  
I hope you'll like this chapter as well!  
Constructive criticisms and other comments are gladly welcomed.  
Just to let you know, I am, myself, upset for what is coming, this is going to break my heart but...  
I guess that's necessary for this story's sake. D:  
_

* * *

_**There Are Angels In Hell**_

_Chapter 3_

_- Silent Hate -_

A week had passed since Linael's last visit at Wammy's House and she had been looking forward to the next one!  
She had trained making jam and prepared six jars of Strawberry jam for B. Her father didn't even notice she made something else for the next order, he's been too busy drinking, as usual.  
Today, it was Wednesday, she was carefully placing the boxes in the carts and packed the jars in a bag she would carry on her arm.  
She quickly looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed at what she saw. She looked miserable. The bruise on her face was still there, only the color had changed.  
She shrugged almost apologetically and left the bakery. Dark clouds covered the sky and Linael sincerely hoped it wouldn't rain before she arrived at Wammy's.  
A few minutes later, she saw Watari waiting by the gates, as usual. She smiled widely and picked up her pace as the children gathered in the playground. She finally entered with the two carts and started serving the children, offering them her warmest smile. Watari just watched over them, his arms crossed over his chest.  
Linael held out a box to the old man, making him raise his eyebrows.

"I hope you like chocolate eclairs!" She cheerily said.

Watari smiled widely and accepted the food.

"I do like them." He replied, nodding. "Thank you very much."

L joined them and opened his mouth to speak, though Linael spoke before he did.

"Strawberry cheesecake!" She said, pointing at him, then searched through the boxes and gave one to L.

The black haired boy nodded, politely thanked her and walked away.  
Though, L had just reminded her she had something for B today... She looked around but B was nowhere to be seen.  
She pouted a little and looked up at Watari.

"Where is B? I have Strawberry jam for him."

Watari scanned the area before replying.

"He must be in his room. Do you want me to call him?"

Linael shook her head and waved her hand.

"Just tell me where it is and I'll bring the jam to him!"

The man gave her a curious look but didn't protest. He explained her how to go to the dorms and told her B's room was the 13th. She then entered the building, shivering a little. Indeed, all the children were outside so the orphanage almost looked deserted and the silence was unbearable. She followed Watari's instructions and finally found the right room.  
She took a deep breath before knocking on the door, though no one answered. She bit her lip; she didn't want to bother B, but she didn't want to leave just like that either...

"B? You there?" She timidly asked through the door.

Inside the room, B looked up at the door when he heard Linael's voice. He wasn't expecting her to go that far...  
He narrowed his eyes at the door and eventually hopped off of the bed and quietly opened the door. Linael smiled widely as she saw him and her smile only made him freeze.  
People never smiled at him, they barely looked at him anyway.  
His eyes seemed to turn a light shade of red as he glanced above her head, reading her name and the bunch of numbers that was supposed to tell her fate. He smirked at how ironic the situation was... Her name was Linael Black. Her initials were L.B. L and B. B and L.  
It wasn't Linael's fault, but her name was simply disgusting to Beyond.  
Linael tilted her head. B's glowing eyes were staring above her head and he was smirking... She didn't understand what was happening and she was even afraid he might tell her there was some kind of monster behind her.

"I... Hm... I brought you jam." The girl said, looking down at the plastic bag into her hands.

Beyond's smirk disappeared. He grabbed the bag and checked the content; indeed, Linael wasn't lying, there were exactly six jars of Strawberry jam.  
He climbed back on his bed then crouched in that peculiar sitting position and took one jar out of the bag, carefully holding it between his thumb and index finger.  
Linael blinked and quietly watched B's behavior. He opened the jar, sniffed and plunged his fingers into the sugary mixture before licking off the jam of his pale fingers.

"I like it." The boy quietly said and repeated his previous movement.

Linael smiled widely, excited.

"I'm glad you like it!" She happily said, trying her best not to jump up and down.

Beyond suddenly paused and pat a place on his bed, gesturing her to sit down by him. Blushing, the young woman obeyed and quietly sat down.  
Beyond didn't know himself why he wanted her to stay with him, but it was more of an experiment to him; after all, Linael Black was the only person who wasn't afraid of him, she was the first, apart from Watari, who had smiled at him; this deserved a little investigation.

Linael watched B eat the jam with eager, though he looked at it as though it was something sacred. She couldn't wipe off that happy smile of her face...  
Even though B was a teenager, his behavior was rather childish and she found it simply adorable. If he were younger, she would probably tackle him on the bed and give him the biggest hug of his life! Beyond glanced at her, making her gasp a little when she realized she was staring. She looked down, embarrassed by her own behavior. Though, her eyes widened when she felt a hand removing her hair from her face. Her heart actually skipped a beat.  
She closed her eyes tightly; this had become instinctive since the only times a male laid a hand on her, it was her father and it was only to hurt her.  
Though, this hand didn't hit her, this hand didn't hurt her; it was surprisingly delicate, and it was B's hand.  
Beyond examined what remained of the bruise on her face and ran his fingertips over it. It prickled a little at first, but the pain quickly faded away.  
Linael slowly reopened her eyes and shyly glanced at B, though remained quiet.  
This was actually the first time someone was touching her in that way. For the first time of her life, the contact with someone else' skin didn't hurt, it was even... Enjoyable?

"Who is it?" B asked as he took his hand back and returned to eating.

Linael thought a moment before replying, pondering if she should tell him the truth or not. Though, she felt like she could trust B, even though she didn't know him very well, she couldn't explain that feeling, but she felt he was someone trustworthy, someone who could listen to her without judging her. Someone different.  
She messed with the hem of her shirt, gathering her courage.

"It is... My father." She admitted, in a low voice.

B paused, taking in her answer, then dipped his fingers into the jam again. Thankfully he was still able to control himself or he would have twitched at Linael's reply. If her father had the guts to beat his own daughter, that man was probably able to do worse.  
B believed violence was sometimes necessary, and he knew he wouldn't hesitate to use it if someone got on his nerves, though, it had to be justified.  
To him, it was way more enjoyable to hurt someone when he knew that that person actually deserved it. Hurting an innocent wasn't only 'bad' -he honestly didn't care about that-, it was simply pointless, it didn't bring any satisfaction. B used violence as a form of revenge, a punishment.  
Death wasn't the same, the Reaper struck whenever it felt like it, it was a fatality, he knew it, he could even see it.  
He looked up at the numbers above Linael's head. It wasn't her time at all; she still had a long life ahead of her.

"Why does he do that?"

Linael blinked at the sudden change in B's voice. His voice sounded... Husky. She shuddered and subconsciously clenched her fists, gripping the bed sheets.

"He... He's alcoholic."

B cleaned up his fingers and closed the now empty jar. He set the jar down on his bed and examined Linael's expression. Fear and pain were all that appeared on her face at the mention of her father. Was she actually paying for his own mistakes? Yet, he didn't understand why she wasn't feeling rage and anger towards her father. Did she give up? Maybe she accepted that situation as her fate... Though, the numbers above her head didn't lie, they never did; this wasn't her fate.

"Do you hate him?"

Linael tilted her head at B's question. She had never thought about that before... Though, she was sure she didn't love her father.  
She thought for a moment, remembering all the insults, all the hits, the cries... There was no way her father still considered her as a human!

"How do I know if it's hate that I'm feeling?" She asked B and bit her lip.

Beyond smirked at her question, hate was a feeling he knew pretty well.

"Simple. Would you like it if he got hurt as much as he hurt you? Do you wish he was dead? Would you spit on his grave?"

Linael blinked as she realized the answer at those question was, as B said, simple.  
Yes, yes and yes.  
Her life would be definitely better if her father was dead and buried, she could have studied, have friends, she could have been a normal young woman, not a lost puppy who was afraid of getting hurt. She looked up at B, her eyes wide open. Beyond's smirk only grew wider.

"I guess... This is hate, then." She quietly said, still a bit in shock.

Beyond's eyes lit up. He licked his lips and leaned closer to her, as though he was about to share a secret with her.

"I'll help you hurting him if you help me hurting someone as well." He murmured, excited by his plan.

They both needed and wanted revenge.  
At last, Linael Black's name was a sign. She was a bond between B and his own sweet revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

_**There Are Angels In Hell**_

_Chapter 4_

_- The Pact -_

It was Saturday and Linael couldn't get B's words out of her mind. Each time her eyes met her father's, B's questions echoed through her head, reminding her of how much she actually hated the man who had helped bringing her to life. Even though she was now aware of that hate, she still feared him, but she now had found comfort; soon, B would help her.  
Well, she'd have to accept his offer, already.

_Linael's eyes widened a bit at B's words. His offer sure was tempting, but would she be able to hurt someone? Even though it would probably be someone she didn't know, she was rather used to take care of others, which most of the time caused her to neglect her own needs... She swallowed._  
_"B-But what if I can't hurt them?"_  
_Beyond chuckled at her question. Dear Lord, how innocent that girl was for a teenager. He was determined to change that, though._  
_"You will, believe me. It's called survival instinct, Miss Black." He replied with a smirk._

She shivered again as she remembered that conversation and the sound of B's voice as he pronounced her name in such formal way.

_The girl looked up at B, her emerald eyes scanning his face. Despite her hesitation, she eventually spoke._  
_"Who would I have to hurt?"_  
_B's face lit up in both delight and anger._  
_"L."_  
_Linael's mouth practically dropped open. L didn't look like a threat, he appeared to be a sweet young man, someone trustworthy. She still made sure she wasn't mistaking._  
_"Y-You mean... The boy who looks just like you?" She timidly asked._  
_Beyond slowly nodded as he rested both his hands over his knees._  
_"Sorry but... Why do you want to hurt him?" Linael tilted her head a little as she spoke._  
_B sighed heavily, he should have expected that question. He didn't want to explain her his reasons, but how would it be a fair deal if he didn't tell her his reasons while she told him hers?_  
_"He ruined my life. I could have gone to a normal orphanage but no, the great L needs a successor, he needs a backup." B clenched his fists around his jeans as he spoke, unable to contain all of his anger. "I don't want to be a backup, a stupid copy, yet everyone treats me like one. Because of L. I want to exist. I'll prove them all that I exist, that I'm one and unique. But that's for... Later."_  
_Linael didn't interrupt him and looked down, imagining all the pain B must have been through, how he must feel insulted. She didn't particularly want to hurt L, but if it was the price to pay to get rid of her so-called father, then... Maybe..._

Maybe.

_"How should I hurt him?" Linael inquired, a serious yet worried look on her face._  
_B relaxed and licked his lips._  
_"Deprave him. Catch his attention, make him fall in love with you... And break his heart."_  
_Linael's eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright red. He was actually asking her to play with someone's heart, which was something she considered as the most horrible thing on Earth. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Just the mere thought of doing such an awful thing to L practically hurt herself. Though, it probably couldn't hurt her as much as her father did. She took a deep breath and reopened her eyes, then slowly looked up at Beyond._  
_"Let me... Think about it, please."_  
_"Take your time."_

Another sigh escaped her mouth as she reminded that conversation. She felt like her life was about to change drastically, yet she couldn't tell whether it would be in a good or bad way.  
Besides, how long would it take her to catch L's attention? Would he fall in love with her that easily?

She looked up at the ceiling as she thought. B had probably planned everything and he certainly knew how to make L fall for her. Another question crossed her mind; wouldn't a teenager want to make love to his 'girlfriend'? She blushed; she already felt so guilty, so dirty, just by thinking about it.  
As a teenager, she was, obviously, curious about love and sex, she masturbated herself since she was ten, but she was still quite afraid of having sex, because she knew she would fall in love with her first man. Yet, the plan would get ruined if she ever fell for L...

This time, she sighed heavily. The best way to sort this out would be to talk about that with B, even though it would definitely feel awkward to talk about sex with a boy... But it was B's plan after all.

As she was thinking about B's offer, Devon's voice interrupted her trail of thoughts.

"Lina! What the hell are you doing? You should have closed the shop fifteen minutes ago!"

Linael blinked and glanced at the clock; indeed she was late. She quickly closed the shop, gathered the money and brought it to Devon who was miserably sat into an old armchair in the living room, holding a bottle of rum. She made a slight face at the smell of alcohol and placed the money on the coffee table.

"Sorry, Devon. Here's today's take."

The man raised the bottle to his mouth and swallowed more alcohol before speaking.

"Good."

Linael turned to leave but her father called her. Shaking, she walked back to him.

"What is it?"

Devon patted his lap, gesturing her to sit down as though she was still a little girl. A knot formed into her throat, though she obeyed, carefully sitting down into her father's lap. Devon smiled up at her, his eyes were glimmering in a strange way, which only caused her heart rate to increase in fear. She knew that gaze very well...  
Devon wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You know, Lina... You became a beautiful woman." He said, nodding his head.

"A-Ah... Th-Thanks, Devon." She did her best not to shake, though her voice was trembling.

The old fat man removed some hair from her face.

"Your mother was beautiful too." Tears seemed to well up in Devon's eyes, but he quickly drown them in alcohol as he sipped on his rum.

Linael only nodded, this time unable to speak.

"I loved her so much, you know... Poor Susan." He clenched his fists, tightening his grip on her waist in the process.

"I-I know, Devon. I loved her too." She said, in a low voice, trying to comfort him as quick as possible to escape his uncomfortable grip.

The man smiled up at Linael again.

"You remind me of her."

Linael smiled back at her father, or rather what was left of him. She froze when he lowered his hand to her thigh.

"D-Devon?"

Her father only seemed to ignore her and roughly stuck his hand between her thighs, making her jump. She instantly got up; her heart was hammering in her chest. She was shocked and disgusted by her father's behavior. She was used to take hits, not to touchings. Devon glared at her and stood up.

"What? You're my daughter and can do whatever I want with you!"

Linael shook her head, trying to hold back her tears.

"No!" She protested, though it only drove him madder.

Before she was even able to run away, a heavy fist landed on her face, shoving her against the wall as she lost balance. Devon grabbed her collar and lifted her up.

"You owe me everything!" He shouted and threw her on the floor as if she was an old doll.

She whined in pain as she hit the ground. Devon grunted, took the money she had brought him earlier and opened the front door.

"You're just useless." He practically spit those words at her and left, slamming the door behind him, leaving her crying and shaking. She slowly leaned on her palms; drops of a red liquid dripped down on the floor and mixed to her tears.

That situation was getting unbearable. This time, he had given up early, probably because he had to join his 'friends', but he had still gone too far. She could deal with hits, but she wouldn't be able to deal with rape. She got to her feet, wincing as the pain ran through her limbs.

Now, she was sure of it.

She got rid of her uniform and changed into her usual clothes. It was dark outside, but she didn't care at this point. She left the house and ran to Wammy's House. Once there, she climbed the gates and entered the property. Sweat was mixing to the blood on her forehead and trickled down her face. Panting, she looked around, trying to remember where B's room was. Behind the building, there were trees here and there, which particularly looked scary at night. She found what she assumed was B's window and knocked on the glass.  
Inside, B was simply laying on his bed. He liked the dark, it was relaxing and it helped him think. He lazily looked up at his window when he heard the knock and sighed.  
Who could disturb him at 10P.M? Who even dared to disturb him?  
Linael glanced around her, a bit afraid to get caught and looked back at the window. She jumped when she saw two red globs looking at her, but soon relaxed when she understood it was B.  
The boy raised an eyebrow when he saw Linael and quietly opened his window.

"Well, well, is Juliet lost?" He asked her, smirking as he leaned against the sill.

Strangely, Linael felt relieved to hear his voice, to see his smirk. His aura felt almost protective to her, though he hadn't done anything special... Yet.

She shyly looked up at him, embarrassed by his reference to the famous Shakespeare's characters.

"Hm... I guess I am. Can I come in, please?"

Linael blushed at how blunt she was getting. Was it because she felt determined or because B's presence simply made her more confident? B lightly nodded and held his hand out to her.  
Gladly accepting Beyond's help, she took a hold of his hand and climbed in. B closed the window behind her and simply sat on his bed in his usual sitting position, waiting for her to explain why she was in his room on a Saturday night. She removed her jacket and dropped it on the ground.

"I accept, B."

Beyond curiously looked up at Linael as the smell of blood tickled his nose. He reached for the lamp on his bedside table and switched on the light. Linael's eyes narrowed as the bright light assaulted her retina. Instinctively, she raised her hand to her face, trying to protect her eyes from the light.

Beyond hopped off of the bed and walked towards the girl. Without a word, he grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her face, then removed her light brown hair from her forehead, revealing her fresh, bleeding wound.  
A heavy sigh escaped his lips. So, this was the reason why she showed up so soon...  
Linael didn't move and shifted her gaze, allowing B to examine her wound.

"Sit down." B sternly said, gesturing toward his bed.

Linael quietly obeyed and watched him disappear in the bathroom. The sound of running water was the only sound breaking the awkward silence. She looked up when the silence settled back in and saw B approaching her with a wet towel. Beyond leaned down and took her chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting her head up.

"Stay still."

He then raised the towel to Linael's forehead and delicately tapped it over the wound, wiping off the blood. Linael blushed at the proximity between their faces, the contact of his fingers on her chin, the feeling of his hot breath on her face and his incredible gentleness were practically making her feel dizzy. When he was done with her forehead, he took another corner of the towel, folded it around his fingers and wiped off what remained of her tears. She couldn't help but close her eyes as she enjoyed the attention B was offering her.  
Beyond lightly tilted his head when he noticed how Linael had relaxed under his touch. He blinked and quietly chuckled, rather proud of the effect he had on her, the influence he was having over her. He pretended to clean her face for a little bit longer and took advantage of this moment to examine her features.  
For the first time, he realized Linael was a beautiful girl, or rather a beautiful woman.  
Too bad those wounds ruined her face.  
Though, he was lucky, if those wounds had kept other men away from her, he was sure she would be his and only his. Like a puppet between his hands, a pawn, his doll.

After a moment, he released her chin and pulled away, nodding contently.

"That's better."

Linael reopened her eyes and watched him as he got rid of the stained towel. He came back on his bed and crouched, resting his hands on his knees.

"So, is that the reason why you needed to come into my room at 10P.M to tell me you agree?" B spoke quietly, though he sounded annoyed.

Linael blushed and looked down.

"Y-Yes. He's gone too far tonight. I was afraid he would... Touch me..." She trailed off, ashamed to tell that to B.

The pale boy tensed up, though he hid it and quietly nodded at her reply.  
If the situation with her father kept getting worse, he'd have to strike way earlier than he thought. He'd have to protect her until she carried out his plan.  
After all, this was a little agreement between the two of them, some kind of contract; he knew she would follow his instructions.

"I see." He simply said, biting on his thumbnail. "Any questions about our plan?"

Linael looked up and nodded her head.

"Actually, yes... If L does fall in love with me... What will happen if he wants to go... further?" Her cheeks turned red as she asked her question, afraid of what B would think of her for thinking about such things.

Beyond blinked and tilted his head to the side. He was actually expecting her to incite L to go further...  
Having sex him and steal his virginity, at least he would remember his first time as his first heartbreak, it would be such a painful memory to him... His sentimental life would have started with a failure.  
A failure...  
B smirked as he finally spoke.

"But that's part of the plan, Miss Black, he must lose his virginity before you break his little heart."

Linael's eyes widened. She was now as red as a tomato. How could B talk about such things so easily?

She opened her mouth to speak though no sound came out of it. She had to tell B that she was, herself, a virgin. She swallowed and looked back at B.

"Th-There's a little problem, in that case, because I am... A virgin, too..."

That didn't really surprise him; he had noticed how innocent she was. Yet, he didn't understand what was the problem.

"May I ask how is that a problem?"

Linael froze. Apparently, B didn't know a lot of things about girls... She decided to try and forget her shyness to explain him how she felt about her first time.

"I have feelings, B. I know it will probably sound cheesy to you..." She paused and looked at him; his reddish eyes were still locked on her face. "Honestly, I'm afraid I'd fall in love with L if he had to be my first... Which would ruin your plan..." She admitted and started fidgeting.

B gave her a small smile, not really a comforting smile but still a smile. This actually made his plan more interesting, more exciting.  
What if _he_ was the one gaining Linael Black's heart and innocence?  
This would be just another victory over L.

"There's a simple way to remedy that."


End file.
